Of Hope Beyond The Field
by ElviaJones
Summary: Everyone was born with a tattoo on their left wrist, signifying the first sentence that their soulmate will say to them. Never have Alfred thought for once that he would meet his soulmate during the period of war, something as simple as "What's your name?", USUK, Human AU, Soulmate AU


Hi, my first story here, please be nice to me~

English is not my first language so please pardon me if it is weird.

And do bear in mind that I know nothing of war and yeah, this scenario just kinda popped out in my mind and I want to write it~

Disclaimer : I do not own Hetalia or the AU

* * *

Alfred has been waiting. Since he understood the significance of the words tattooed on his left wrist, he has been waiting for someone, for anyone to simply said those words for him. On his wrist, there was the three simple words "What's your name?".

He had thought about it. What kind of scenario would enable his soulmate to ask him about his name the first time they would meet? Maybe they met in a blind date and ended up asking for each other's name. Maybe they met accidentally and Alfred would somehow impress his soulmate until he asked him for his name. Regardless, Alfred could think of nothing but flowery scenes for his meeting with his soulmates.

Never had he imagined that he would meet his soulmates during the war.

The war has broken out when he was 18. As able-bodied young man, he was forced to go into it, to become a soldier. Assist the military, protect the nation, defend your country, he remembered those words kept being chanted over and over again. For awhile, he had forgotten even about the existence of his soulmate for there is only fighting and hate sprawled in front of him.

It was until one day, in the middle of the war. That he found something else.

He was with his platoon and he was about to move into the next field when he felt that something was off and he went a bit sidetracked. He did not know what it was, but he felt as if an invisible force was tugging him to go into a certain direction.

Suddenly, he heard some rustling behind the bushed. Startled and still full of alert, he faced toward that direction, pointing his gun there as a precaution and he growled with a low voice.

"Who's there?!"

The rustling stopped, but he was sure that someone or something was there. He approached it cautiously, gun still at ready in case it was an enemy. When he realised that there is no indication of any movement, he leaped behind the bushes only to find an injured man sitting and leaning on the tree.

Upon Alfred's arrival, the man immediately raised his right hand, showing his submission. His left hand slinged on a bloody bandage and on his right shoulder was a band, painted with a red cross over it. He was a first aider.

Realising this, Alfred immediately put down his gun. Even in war, he knew it was unethical to attack the first aid unit of any kind, even though it was obvious from his uniform that he belongs to the opposite side of the war. He took a good look at the man, beyond his little gesture and messy blond hair, he was staring at him intently, watching at his every move.

In normal situation, he would have just left and back to his platoon as if that meeting never happened. However, the green eyes that were staring at him was showing a little glimpse of hope. Something that he did not expect to see in a war. Something that he longed to see again after months of nothing but hopelessness. He just could not leave the man alone, the man was injured and he was not even in his own territory.

"I'll help you out." he said simply as he offered his hand and the man's eyes widened in shock as they continue to stare at each other.

"I know a way, I'll bring you there and you can go back to your own camp from there." Alfred continued, sensing distrust and shock from the other man. Of course, it was very uncommon for enemy to offer any kind of help, but Alfred just could not help it.

The man did not take his hand, but he stood up, despite the slight struggle. Alfred took it as a yes. So they walked in silence, with Alfred leading in front, wary of any kind of war signals that may appear any time, and the first aider, following him suit, staggering in his walk.

They reached the intersection not so long after and Alfred pointed on a certain direction.

"You should know the way from here," he said stoically as he spunned on his feet, ready to return to his troops.

He was just about to take a step when he felt a hand grabbed on his right hand. He was about to fight back out of his reflexes, but he managed to stand still, realising that it was only the first aider, his green eyes now staring straight at him.

It was silence for awhile, until the man finally opened his mouth.

"What's your name?" he asked, his emerald eyes seemed to reflect the tiny little hope that he had left.

It took Alfred a while to register what was happening. At that point of time, he realised, that the man in front of him, on his opposite, was no one else but his soulmate.

Suddenly, the sound of the war burst through the field, guns were roaring and people were shouting, signifying the start of but another fight. The two eyes immediately faced the source of the threatening sound. It was not pleasant at all and Alfred made his decision.

"Alfred F. Jones" he said, tipping his hat down as he ran and released himself from the other man's grip, back to the middle of the battlefield, never looking back.

* * *

It's open ended ending~

I was wondering if I should write a epilogue out of this or let this be, what do you think?

Thanks for reading :3


End file.
